Saiyan
Saiyans (サイヤ人, Saiya-jin; lit. "Saiya people") are a race of extraterrestrials in the Dragon Ball meta-series (anime and manga). In the series, the Saiyans from Universe 7 are a naturally aggressive warrior race who were supposedly striving to be the strongest warriors in the universe, while the Saiyans from universe 6 are protectors. All full-blooded Saiyans have names that are a pun on various vegetables. History Universe 7 The Saiyans are a fighting race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle, where they attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods. Saiyans were originally Great Apes who gained intelligence and took on a humanoid form. The Original Super Saiyan appeared approximately 1,000 year approximately 238 Before Age. unable to control his transformed state, He appears to lose control and give in to his destructive primitive desires, destroying himself with his own power. In Universe 7, the Saiyans lived on Planet Sadla until their planet gets destroyed by internal discord. A small group of Saiyans eventually found their way to Planet Plant in Age 550, and the history of the Saiyans predating their conflict with the Tuffles take place. Planet Plant is conquered by the Saiyans after the defeat of the Tuffles, and they renamed it "Planet Vegeta" after their most powerful warrior and ruler, King Vegeta. At one point, a Super Saiyan God appeared on Planet Vegeta to stop bad Saiyans, but he failed because of the form's time limit. The Saiyans were approached by the Arcosians. These aliens had money and technology, but their planet was unsuitable, so they hired a group of Saiyans to take over a planet for them; in return, they would share their technology with them. Over the years, the Saiyans also learned how to use the Tuffles' advanced equipment and became smarter and less barbaric, although they still lusted for fighting and destruction. Around Age 731, about a year following the Saiyan victory over the Tuffles, the planet was conquered or annexed by Frieza's empire and the Saiyans (like many other races) were drafted to serve as soldiers in Frieza's military under the Galactic Frieza Army. Due to the Saiyans' innate strength and penchant for violence, they were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets, or if assignment called for, eradication of the planet's population (even Saiyan children were considered powerful enough to conquer some of the weaker planets, such as Earth). Eventually, seeing how quickly some of the more gifted Saiyan warriors were gaining power through battle, around Age 735, Frieza grew concerned with the potential of the Saiyan race and thought that they would grow strong enough to face him or even become the fabled Super Saiyans, able to defeat him in battle. In Age 737, a Saiyan scientist develops the Saibamen using biotechnology and those creatures make their way into the Galactic Frieza Army through the Saiyans.Soon, in Age 737 as well, the maniacal warlord Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, nearly eradicating the Saiyan race. There were only a few thousand Saiyans on the planet. As a warrior race, it would be difficult to increase their numbers (presumably, though left unsaid, because they would war with each other over superiority) The manga reveals only four pure-blood Saiyans who have survived the destruction: Kakarot (Goku), Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz as they were not on the planet at the time.Once the latter three discovered that their planet was destroyed, Frieza lied to them that an asteroid had hit their world, and offered them continued employment in return for eventual wealth. Over two decades later, the Saiyans were finally avenged when Goku defeated Frieza on planet Namek. Frieza later met his final end on Earth a year later, when Future Trunks killed him In Broly - the legendary super saiyan, Broly and Paragus are shown to be two survivors. In the manga and special Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Vegeta's brother Tarble is shown an another survivor. Universe 6 In Universe 6, Their history diverged from that of Universe 7, the Saiyans remain to be a thriving race with their original planet intact. They have also come to use their innate capacity for combat productively, fighting evil rather than causing it. Universe 6 Saiyans resemble more human-saiyan hybrid Saiyans from Universe 7 than pure-blood Universe 7 Saiyans. They no longer have tails. This is because of the evolution process they underwent in their universe. Universe 6 Saiyans can transform into Super Saiyan with more ease. Military force In Universe 7, the Saiyans possessed a powerful military, the Saiyan Army. As of Age 737, the Saiyan Army was under the command of Nappa, who was its most powerful general. The Saiyan Army was employed under the Galactic Frieza Army, in which the tyrant would use the Saiyan warriors to conquer planets for him. The army employs various ranks based on power levels In Universe 6, the Saiyans try to protect the universe and get rid of evil-doers. They also have their own elite unit in charge in protecting their home planet, called the Sadala Defense Forces. Physiology Physical Appearance Saiyans are outwardly very similar to that of Earthlings, with the exception of their monkey-like tails. They are commonly seen to have spikey hair and eyes. Naturally growing stronger as they mature, they commonly gain a very muscular and well-defined built. In addition, they seem to possess large hearts Transformations Great Ape Their tail also grants a Saiyan special transformations; a great metamorphosis into a giant ape beast with tremendous power when looking at a full moon. The Saiyan grows incredibly in size and tenfold in strength while drastically changing in appearance. If the tail is removed, this ability is lost. In this state, a Saiyan will generally lose most if not all control of themselves, with aggressiveness reaching its peak, causing them to lost all rationality to primal instinct. However, some Saiyans who have advanced enough (i.e. Prince Vegeta) are able to contain this heightened ferocity, allowing them to retain their individuality and rationality to perform in battle as normal. Introduced in Dragon Ball GT is a far stronger Great Ape transformation known as Golden Great Ape. Super Saiyan The most powerful ability of a normal Saiyan, however, is the ability to drastically augment their speed, strength and energy by transforming into a Super Saiyan. The ability is rare and difficult to achieve normally, but gives the Saiyan unbelievable enhancements to their normal abilities. Saiyans possess several Super Saiyan transformations, each different in appearance and the power they provide. For the majority of the Super Saiyan forms, the Saiyans muscle mass increases slightly, their irises turn bluish-green and their hair turns golden in color. There are additional transformations beyond Super Saiyan, and variations thereon. There are several forms of super saiyan, most notably the Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, Super Saiyan - Full Power, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms. Legendary Super Saiyan A separate evolution of forms only usable by the "Legendary Super Saiyan" who appears once every 1,000 years. There are several forms of legendary super saiyan, most notably the Legendary Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan 3 and Legendary Super Saiayn 4 forms. Super Saiyan God Through several different methods a Saiyan can ascend to godhood and achieve the Super Saiyan God form, the most notable being a sacred ritual involving the transfer of ki from five righteous Saiyans to a sixth Saiyan as host. Attaining these forms is quite difficult and only three Saiyans are known to have ever accomplished it - with only two retaining the power. These forms possess Godly ki. Retaining the godly power also causes the user's normal forms to become more powerful than before, and also gifts them with the Saiyan-beyond God form - a form which utilizes the power of Super Saiyan God without a physical change in appearance. A Saiyan can also transform into a Super Saiyan God at will if they retain the godly power. Super Saiyan Rage a Super Saiyan transformation assumed by Future Trunks through the power of intense rage. Like the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformations, the form is gained through intense rage. Super Saiyan Berserker Super Saiyan Berserker is a powerful transformation thought to be a Saiyan's true form. It is similar to Legendary Super Saiyan. Hybrids Forms Saiyans are capable of mixing their Super Saiyan forms with their other non-Super Saiyan states in order to achieve powerful hybrid states. This has shown to be possible by mixing Super Saiyan with either Great Ape or Super Saiyan God. Super Saiyan Blue Once a Saiyan masters the divine power of Super Saiyan God, by transforming from a Saiyan with the power of Super Saiyan God into the Super Saiyan form, they can access a new more powerful transformation called Super Saiyan Blue, more descriptively known as "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan Rosé A Saiyan with a natural identity as a God surpassing Super Saiyan God transforming into a Super Saiyan results in Super Saiyan Rosé. It is Goku Black's version of the Super Saiyan Blue form. Due to Black's status of being an actual god the color of this form is pink not blue. Super Saiyan 4 By combining Great Ape and Super Saiyan, a Saiyan becomes a Golden Great Ape. Their offensive capacities have become much greater, and their rage is even more intense than the Great Ape's. While in the Golden Great Ape state, the power and strength of a Saiyan increase extraordinarily. The Super Saiyan 4 form is a unique transformation attained through control of the Golden Great Ape form. By achieving a power beyond their limits in Super Saiyan 4 form, a Saiyan will be enhanced further into a Super Saiyan 4 - Full Power. Super Saiyan Divine Mode By combining Super Saiyan and Shenron's power, a Saiyan can transform into a state of Super Saiyan capable of granting a wish similar to a eternal dragon. Introduced in Dragon Ball SF. List of Saiyans Universe 7 Saiyans *'The Original Super Saiyan:' The first ever Super Saiyan who died because he was unable to control his power. *'The Original Super Saiyan God': The first known Super Saiyan God. He fought to stop evil from controlling his planet. *'King Trama:' previous King of Saiyans and father of King Vegeta. *'King Vegeta:' King of the Saiyans and father of Vegeta and Tarble, he is killed by Frieza. *'Queen Able': Queen of the Saiyans and mother of Vegeta and Tarble. *'Vegeta:' the elder of son of King Vegeta and Queen Able and the prince of Saiyans. *'Tarble': the second son of King Vegeta and Queen Able. *'Nappa:' A General in the Saiyan Army and the father of Mass. he is killed by Vegeta. *'Mass': the son of Nappa. *'Zorn:' One of King Vegeta's subjects. *'Paragus:' the father of Nori and Broly, he is killed by Broly. *'Peppa:' the mother of Nori and Broly. *'Nori:' the elder son of Paragus and Peppa *'Broly:' The Legendary Super Saiyan and second son of Paragus and Peppa. *'Bagge: '''the father of Bardock. *'Bardock: the father of Raditz and Goku, he was killed by Frieza and sent to the past. *'''Gine: Mother of Raditz and Goku, and former member of Bardock's team. *'Raditz:' elder son of Bardock and Gine. killed by Piccolo. *'Son Goku :' originally named Kakarot. the second son of Bardock and Gine. *'Tora:' A tall masculine member of Bardock's team, he is killed by Dodoria. *'Fasha:' The only female member of Bardock's team, she is killed by Dodoria's Elite. *'Shugesh:' A big overweight member of Bardock's team, he is killed by Dodoria's Elite. *'Borgos: '''A large balding member of Bardock's team, he is killed by Dodoria's Elite. *'Goku Black:' Formerly a Shinjin, this version of Zamasu stole Goku's body. *'Scarface: A short balding Saiyan in the Saiyan Army. *'''Shorty: A large muscular Saiyan in the Saiyan Army. *'Saiyan Army:' The military force employed by the Saiyans. Universe 6 Saiyans *'Universe 6 Saiyan King': The ruler of Sadla. *'Cabba': A Saiyan from Universe 6. *'Caulifla': Saiyan from Universe 6 and Renso's sister. *'Kale': A Saiyan from Universe 6. *'Renso': Cabba's former captain and brother of Caulifla. Partial Saiyans *'Son Gohan ' – 1/2 Saiyan, elder son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi *'Future Gohan' – 1/2 Saiyan, Son of Future Son Goku and Future Chi-Chi (Alternate timeline) *'Pan' – 1/4 Saiyan, daughter of Son Gohan and Videl *'Son Goku Jr.' – 1/16 Saiyan, grandson of Pan *'Maaku' – 1/4 Saiyan, son of Son Gohan and Videl *'Son Goten' – 1/2 Saiyan, son of Son Goten and Valese *'Son Gochan' – 1/2 Saiyan, Youngest son of Goku *'Future Trunks' – 1/2 Saiyan, Son of Future Vegeta and Future Bulma (Alternate timeline) *'Trunks' – 1/2 Saiyan, Son of Vegeta of Bulma *'Chalot ' – 1/4 Saiyan, son of Trunks and Mai *'Bulma Leigh' – 1/8 Saiyan, mother of Vegeta Jr. *'Vegeta Jr.' – 1/16 Saiyan, son of Bulma Leigh *'Bulla' – 1/2 Saiyan, daughter of Vegeta of Bulma Fusions: *'Gogeta '(Goku and Vegeta via the Fusion Dance) *'Vegito' (Vegeta and Goku via the Potara fusion earrings) *'Gotenks '(Goten and Trunks via the Fusion Dance) *'Merged Zamasu' (Goku Black and Future Zamasu via the Potara fusion earrings) *'Bulpan' (Pan and Bulla via Fusion Dance) Artificially Created Partial Saiyans *'Baby Vegeta' - Genetically modified Tuffle parasite, who takes control of Vegeta's body, creating a Tuffle-Saiyan Hybrid, of sorts. *'Copy-Vegeta' - The result of Commeson draining the power of Vegeta and taking on his form. *'Cell' - Genetically created using cells from Goku and Vegeta. *'Goku's Doll' - A magical clay golem of Goku created by Mr. Popo for use as a sparring partner. Saiyan(Pln).png|Universe 7 Saiyans Saiyan6.png|Universe 7 Saiyans Saiyan7.png|Universe 7 Saiyans Saiyan8.png|A Saiyan transforming into a Great Ape Category:Extended Universe Category:Universe 7 Category:Universe 6 Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan-hybrids